Ice Squad of Konoha
by RogueHealer
Summary: Naruto and Hinata end up on the same team under Konoha's Ice Queen.  This along with an early friendship changes everything for our favorite loud-mouthed ninja
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first story (shared with people) and I hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto, nobody on this website does, almost nobody in the world does!

Ice Squad of Konoha Chapter 1: Naruto's Two-man squad

Naruto took a seat toward the back of the class positively beaming. It was only an hour before everyone would show up to hear their team assignments and he was so happy to have finally passed the previous night.

He let out a snort. 'Mizuki finally did _something _to help in my education...' he thought, glad to be rid of him. It was nice of Iruka to pass him, even if it wasn't by the book. In fact Naruto's endeavor had changed the 'book' to be more accommodating of those with special situations.

As he waited for the clock to strike eight a few other kids started to trickle in. Ten minutes till Hinata walked in and took her regular seat right next to Naruto. 'Wait! Naruto?' The realization hit her like a brick wall.

"Naruto-kun you graduated! Praise Kami!" She yelled, with the loudest voice ever made by a Hyuuga (at that point in time). Being friends with Naruto over the past few years had accustomed her enough to lose her stutter-for the most part, but that didn't stop her from blushing from her outburst.

She knew that he stunk at genjutsu, in fact she trained him in it, or rather tried to with the aide of her byakugan. She found out that his control over his large reserves made it hard for him to do a small clone. The extra chakra leaked would destroy it, but if he made a lot of them with the same level of control the excess would be split between them all. She knew he _could _do large chakra genjutsu and the test had been to make three clones and he could make as few as five with good success.

"Yea Hina-chan. Mizuki gave me a fake test to try and steal a scroll. I did, but I'll explain another time. I did learn this **AWESOME **new jutsu." Naruto was happy that he would get to graduate with his friend. He put his hands together and let out a, "Kage-bunshin no jutsu."

Poof. A single shadow clone filled the seat on the other side of Hinata. "Go on, poke him," Naruto said gesturing at the clone.

Hinata gave the clone a slight poke in the ribs, making it laugh. Wait, clones don't laugh, and aren't ticklish. Heck, they can't even feel anything. "Byakugan," Hinata shouted as she activated her dojutsu. She let out a small gasp, and then gave it a small juuken strike to further test it. The gentle tap was enough to dispel it. "It's real? But how is-"

She was cut off as Naruto started laughing. He had received the memories of the clone, something he discovered while first learning the technique because he was just that awesome (or he read it in the scroll, but nobody needs to know that). While he was laughing, Kiba and Shino entered the room.

Kiba announced their presence with a boisterous exclamation, "Hey Naruto, only ninjas are supposed to be here. Ya know, the people who _passed _the exam."

Naruto was bristling. Kiba had managed to dampen his good mood in four seconds, almost as fast as the Uchiha punk would have. "Well Dogbreath, if you used your eyes and actually thought before speaking like a _real _ninja, you would see my hitai-ate! Believe it!(A.N. I had to do this at least once)!"

Kiba replied with a "Hrumph." While Shino observed the badinage with his usual stoic manner. He took a seat off on his own while Kiba took one towards the front, away from the victor of the verbal exchange.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone listen up for your team assignments. Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha. You will meet with Kakashi here in ten minutes."<p>

Iruka was interrupted by the sobbing of Ino and rejoicing of Sakura. "As I was saying, Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. You will meet Kurenai at training ground 8.

"Who's our third person? It's called a "Three-man squad" for a reason Iruka-sensei." Naruto voiced what every one else had been thinking of.

"Normally that is the case, but with ten genin we needed to have a few teams with only two apiece. Speaking of which Team 9 will be Yakumo Kurama and Shino Aburame. You will meet Ibiki at training ground 9." Iruka continued to read off of the list as everyone thought about Yakumo.

The clan heirs all knew her and her famed genjutsu skills higher then that of most Jonin. She had been physically weak from a demon possession. Apparently she was well enough to start service as a genin.

"Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. You will meet Asuma here in fifteen minutes." Iruka continued, finishing off the list and dismissing them to their designated waiting spots.

'I get to be on a team with Naruto-kun!' Hinata squealed on the inside.

"Yea! We will become the best squad EVER Hinata! We even have that nice lady who walked yo to class that one time." Naruto was positively beaming. He had not dared to hope for Hinata to be on his team because that would have jinxed it, and his plan worked.

"Hai, lets go Naruto-kun,"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata arrived at training ground 8 a few minutes early, Naruto had insisted on running because, 'A good ninja is never late!'<p>

"You're early, I like that," came out of the clearing right behind them as tree was replaced, or rather faded into Kurenai as she released her genjutsu. "The first thing that we will do as a team is an assessment of your skills. This will range from stealth to fuinjutsu, elemental compatibilities, genjutsu, and anything else. I want to see what you can do, and more importantly what you have potential in."

The broad grin that was on Naruto's face disappeared at the realization that this was yet another test...and test did not go well for him, ever.

* * *

><p>A.N. Okay, this is my first story and I hope you all liked it. This will eventually be Naruhina but not graphic and not in the near future (they are twelve for crying out loud!). There will be slight Sasuke bashing, the kind of comments Naruto would make about how arrogant he is. Nothing to severe because I find that it detracts from the story if you completely burn a character every ten lines with no let up.<p>

Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome, how else will I know what to change and improve as a writer. If you absolutely hate it I don't need to read a tirade, just speak your mind concisely in that case. If you have any questions you can put them in a review or message to me. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Test Time

Disclaimer: Hey everybody, I still don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2 Test Time

Naruto was exhausted. Fighting a Hyuuga at taijutsu tends to do that to people, and Hinata was no exception. Kurenai had decided to start the test off with an evaluation of their taijutsu. Much to Naruto's dismay and joy no chakra was allowed. This meant no clones, and no painful chakra laced juuken strikes. Although by the bruises starting to heal on his arms, he would have lost a lot earlier in a real fight.

"Good job Hinata. You have good grace and flexibility. That probably helps a lot with your families juuken." Kurenai's analytical eyes turned to Naruto. After a moments pause to gather her thoughts she said, "You seem to have no style or technique, and by 'seem' I mean you have none at all. Don't let that get you though, I'm sure your talents lie elsewhere and your unpredictable moves almost let you get her a few times." The disappointment in Naruto's eyes almost touched her, but she needed to be brutally honest with him if he wanted to become an elite ninja- let alone survive, so she quickly added, "There is no shame in having a girl be the taijutsu specialist in a squad, especially a Hyuuga." This managed to calm him down.

"Now While you both catch your breath we will test for your elemental affinities." Before she could so much as reach into her bag to get the chakra paper Naruto had started to ask questions.

"Are you going to teach us how to use elements? Or some awesome jonin jutsu? OOH! Maybe some secret team move Hinata and I can do together, like a massive fireball!" As he continued to describe some of the awesome, obviously destructive, and blatantly dangerous techniques he yearned for, Kurenai couldn't help but admire how fast he recovered his breath from a tough spar.

'Is that just who he is or is that a gift from his curse?'

"No, I will not be doing any of those things. Elemental manipulation is very difficult and only taught to genin with amazing predisposition or potential, such as a bloodline. I do encourage you to work on it alone as a meditation if you want. I really want to know what jutsu would work best for you, what type of ninja you each will become, and how you will work together in the future based in all of it. Elements can tell a lot about a person." She continued to search through her bag and give each of them a piece of paper. "Channel your chakra and your element will be obvious."

Hinata and Naruto both channeled chakra into their papers. Through the vantage of byakugan Hinata saw the paper turn her chakra a deeper blue as the paper started to drip water into a growing puddle at her feet. Naruto's turned green as his paper turned into a pile of confetti. "Isn't the paper supposed to just get damp for a water type?" Hinata asked as the puddle continued to grow.

Kurenai could barely hide her surprise, Hinata had the most powerful water affinity she had ever seen, not that it was so common in Konoha or that she had seen any particularly strong water types. "You have a strong water alignment Hinata, it makes sense with your natural grace and style of combat. You even have pretty good wind one Naruto, that's the rarest one in our village."

Naruto was ecstatic, he had the rarest element, he was special. 'You're very _special _indeed. What would Hinata do if only she knew.' The nagging voice in his head had almost disappeared when he first became friends with Hinata. He just couldn't keep his mind away from dark thoughts when the Kyubi was involved.

Kurenai noticed Naruto's sudden yet subtle shift from joy to melancholy. She decided it was time to continue and keep his attention. "Okay then, here I have some more chakra paper to find out your secondary affinity. It works by feeding growing the trees to not react with a certain element of chakra. Hinata's can't react to water and your's won't react with wind Naruto," she said as she handed them each a new piece of paper.

Hinata saw flashes of blue and green as they used their paper, the same as before only reversed. Naruto's paper was wet while hers had become the thin pieces of confetti. "I guess that you two should work together on wind and water, and I'll help where I can." Kurenai said, impressed at the compatibility the two had. Wind was rare and water was somewhat common, but to have two people with both as their two strongest elements on a team? That was a dream come true, they had great potential together.

"Okay, now that you've had a chance to catch your breath let's see just how good you are with chakra." Before Naruto could get too worked up she added, "Let's see how much you have and how good you're control is." She took out a small device with a small screen and an indentation.

"So we put our finger in the hole and it can tell us how much chakra we have?" Hinata thought out loud. She usually kept her thoughts to herself but around Naruto she loosened up and voiced her observations in case he didn't understand, in this case he hadn't.

"That's right, this is a chakra sensor I borrowed from the academy. The average civilian has a reading of about 10, an academy student has 30 and seasoned genin about 50, most mid-chunin have at least 100, and most jonin have at least 170. I have about 150 which is all I need with my control and being the resident genjutsu specialist." She held the machine out to Hinata, who put her finger inside.

63 came flashing up on the screen. Hinata was surprised that her levels were above many genin older then her. Apparently using juuken fighting all the time had increased her reserves greatly. "Nice job Hinata! That's great." Naruto couldn't help but grin at her success.

Naruto eagerly put his finger into the device to get his number. His number surprised everyone but Hinata who literally saw his reserves on a daily basis.

300 came up on the screen. Kurenai was shocked. The boy who got the lowest scores in his class had more chakra then many jonin. That was not normal, either he really was a complete idiot or the academy was staffed by complete idiots. "Well, that's a pleasant surprise, the machine can only read up to 300, so for all we know you could be higher. Can I see each of you do the leaf holding exercise?"

The two genin bent down to grab a few leaves. Hinata could stick almost a dozen on the skin of her arms at once, again thanks to endless practice with her juuken.

Naruto got two to stick to his hands. That made sense. For younger people with high reserves chakra control was harder. It was easier for Hinata who learned good control at a young age and kept it as she gained larger reserves. Naruto would have to learn good control which would be difficult, but not impossible.

"Okay, Naruto I want you to keep working on this until you can do three leaves on each hand or arm. Hinata you have great control." As Kurenai spoke Hinata couldn't help but blush. Only Naruto had complimented her on anything before.

"Naruto, do you have trouble using or dispelling genjutsu?" She already knew the answer to her question, but wanted to know how viewed the situation.

"Yeah, Hinata tells me that when I try to use small stuff I overload it, like a water balloon being overfilled. And I guess that I'm not very good at dispelling it when I can't use it," he managed chuckle slightly and rub the back of his head as he spoke.

"If you improve your chakra control you won't have those problems. You'd be able to keep from overloading and with so much chakra and halting your own flow for even a second is difficult without good control. You could hit two birds with one stone." She knew that the ability to remove his deficiency would excite him about chakra control.

"G-gomen sensei, I should have realized that earlier." Hinata hung her head in shame. She had failed to really help her friend at all, she should have done more research into the topic, maybe if she hadn't spent so much time studying the two seals.

"There's no reason to apologize Hinata. They don't really teach much about genjutsu at the academy. I'll remedy their mistakes later. I want to see all of your best ninjutsu skills now, even the destructive ones Naruto."

She had just opened the floodgates of mayhem. Before she even finished Naruto had switched places with a log behind him and transformed into a log himself. She addressed the log in front of her, Naruto I didn't say to begin yet. I want to see you use jutsu as well as any other skills you have to see if the two of you can catch me. Seeing as I'm not really here, you might want to start your search." Kurenai let her illusion fade into gentle breeze carrying hundreds of cherry blossoms through the air. From her vantage in the trees, Kurenai got a good look as both logs turned into Naruto. 'I forgot he knew shadow clones, that could make this tricky.' her thoughts were cut short as Hinata threw a kunai into the tree right next to her.

"There she is Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Kurenai had been on the run for a few minutes now... not that she was trying to fight back yet. Hinata had some pretty good aim, she probably worked hard on it to get the best advantages out of her bloodline. Naruto was quite annoying with all of his clones though. He would make a dozen more every time he lost sight of her and have them spread out until Hinata could flush her out of hiding or point out her location.<p>

Ironically it was like a fox hunt, only the orange-clad boy that detained the fox played the part of the hounds. In fact the humor of the situation made Kurenai give out a small laugh, alerting the boy of her location yet again. As she cast another illusion to distract them she transformed into a clone of Naruto's, joining the hunt for herself.

'That ought to take them some time, my illusions can even trick Hiashi's byakugan,' she couldn't have been more wrong. Hinata understood Naruto better then anybody else in the village. Within a minute of her transformation Kurenai had been pegged by a blunt kunai in the leg, just enough to dispel her transformation.

Kurenai held up her hands, "Stop. Very good Hinata, how did you know I was a fake clone?"

Hinata pressed her index fingers together, a sign of how nervous she was. With a meek voice she said, "Well I realized that there were more clones then Naruto had made, a-and I spent a little time to see which one acted different. One was carrying itself like a girl, but I wasn't sure so I used a practice kunai just in case."

Kurenai mulled over the results of all of the tests she had given. "I think that you two will make an excellent team. With enough training you could be better then many three-man squads out there. Tomorrow we will begin working on your training as well as your missions. Remember to work on your chakra control and you two should probably read up on element training. You are dismissed for the rest of the day."

The second she had started to say dismissed Naruto had grabbed Hinata's hand and started running off towards town. "Ichiraku Ramen, here we come!"

* * *

><p>A.N. I finished another chapter. I wrote most of this the day after I posted the first chapter and decided to wait for a few reviews before posting to see if it was worth it. I may not have gotten reviews yet (which can change) but I got enough people favoriting me, my story, or adding my story to their alerts. I will try to get a chapter out every week or two, or longer as I plan on making my chapters lengthier. Thanks for all those who have read! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns message me or put it in a review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Dead Last?

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update, spring break + migraines + studying for 6 AP exams (Thank goodness that's over) choosing college course, being grounded from the comp for not having an A in AP Spanish (which I suck at...and never wanted to take in the first place) kept me busy. Are you ready for more Naruto and the start of his ninja career? Also, I don't own Naruto... isn't that shocking? I thought every single person who spoke his name obviously owns him. . . but _apparently _not. sorry for the long A.N

Chapter 3 Dead Last?

For once Kakashi wasn't the only person late to a meeting. Kurenai walked into the Hokage's office with her usual calm demeanor, but the other jonin could sense a small amount of killing intent coming off of her. This was a unique spectacle, seeing as Kurenai was one of the most composed jonin despite her youth. Ice Queen indeed.

As she took her seat Kakashi looked up from his book and decided to put it away after only a moments hesitation, an angry kunoichi was always dangerous and he knew his book would only fuel her rage.

"We can start now, which teams passed?"

"Team 7 passed, they eventually managed to work together like a true team," Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Team 8 passed as well." Kurenai's killing intent rose the slightest amount.

Ibiki grunted, "Team 9 passed, they have great potential."

"Team 10 passed, they are just like their fathers." Asuma took a long drag on his cigarette.

The Hokage was relieved, all of the students had passed, it meant less paperwork and no angry parents, last thing he needed was a clan head fuming at him. "What do you think about your teams? Just give a brief overview of their potential as a unit."

Kakashi let out a small chuckle. "Team 7 is exactly what we expected, a good tracking and combat team. When Sasuke gets his sharingan they will excel even more in both areas. Kiba and his hound Akamaru are doing quite well as the main trackers, but I'm a little concerned about Sakura. She certainly has great potential, but her mentality and current skills will drag out the time for her to achieve anything note worthy (AN: Admit it, she was kinda useless at first)."

What Kakashi didn't realize was that Sakura had in fact figured out the bell test long before Kiba or Sasuke had thought to question the rules. She had thought about her dilemma, a young physically weak genin couldn't get a bell from a jonin but maybe Sasuke could. She knew she was week and sought help. . . or rather any excuse to be with Sasuke.

"I'll try to get her to focus on her genjutsu to provide additional support to the team." Sarutobi nodded in agreement as such training would round out the team nicely.

After a few seconds Ibiki decided to go next. He wanted to give Kurenai a few more minutes to calm down. She was friends with Anko after all and he knew that hell hath no fury like a women's wrath, especially when said women had a repertoire of sharp weapons and deadly jutsu. "There really isn't much to say about Shino and Yakumo besides the reason they were paired together. They both have level heads and personal abilities that are well suited for tortu- er, uhm interrogation and espionage."

Asuma let off a small chuckle at Ibiki's near miss. _Torture _was for Anko and Ibiki, _interrogation _was for clan heirs. "They will stay in the village for a while as we work on both of their physical conditioning. They are stealth and intel oriented as planned. That Shino is quieter then all the Aburame put together. Yakumo is still very frail, but what's a little frailty when you can trap most jonin in a genjutsu?"

"Very well, I'm glad we managed to seal her Ido (that demon like split personality of hers). Her genjutsu rival that of the sharingan and will be a great asset to the village. How is team 10 son?"

Asuma let out a puff of smoke and said, "They are just like their parents. Ino-Shika-Cho clones, except Ino is much noisier then her father." That was all, no additional explanation was needed. (really, the combination is so famous in Konoha that the Hokage and 3 jonin wouldn't need a real explanation, so I'm not giving one :P)

After a short awkward silence, and a deep calming breath from Kurenai, the analysis of team 8 was delivered . . . like a sucker punch to the face.

"Hinata and Naruto are some of the most promising genin in this village, and could very easily become the strongest genin team since the Sannin." She meant business, as seen by her glowing red eyes from a subconscious genjutsu.

"Kurenai, I've seen the files of each of the genin and I doubt that a two-man squad consisting of the dead last boy and girl, despite any potential, are _that _good," the cyclops let out with sigh.

Asuma decided to pitch in his two cents as well, "Heck, even with the byakugan and the kyuubi those two can't have more potential or skill then the all these other clan heirs combined."

The glowing glare that was aimed at the men was well understood. She wasn't done yet and as Hokage Sarutobi had seen such looks on Kunoichi, namely his wife, and knew to NEVER interrupt. Ibiki knew Anko and the direct correlation between interruption and attempted murder.

"If they have such little potential why does Naruto have more chakra then Kakashi here and the ability to make several hundred shadow clones? Why does Hinata know more about seals then I do? Why do they both have wind and water as there two main elements?" Everyone in the room was surprised, they knew he would have a lot of chakra going for him, but all this?

"Not only that but they have really good team work. Those two managed to think up a clever plan to get around my illusions and take the best advantage of the Byakugan by guiding Naruto's clones with it. They have potential for stealth, tracking, combat, intel you name it and they could probably do it."

She turned her wrath on the Hokage. "How is it that two outstanding young shinobi that are amongst the greatest seen in years are the dead lasts of their respective genders, and don't even get me started on how they managed to paint the Hokage's faces in broad-daylight without getting caught."

* * *

><p>Naruto was halfway to his favorite ramen stand when he realized that he was dragging Hinata along with him. Literally dragging. Did she even want ramen right now? "Hey Hinata," Naruto said as he stopped abruptly. "What do you want to eat?"<p>

Hinata started to blush at her close proximity to Naruto. "Uhm, I ate before the test. Could we get more of a snack like dango?"

"Dango it is then." Naruto grabbed Hinata and made a beeline for the nearest dango stand which proceeded to deny service to miscreant scum cough cough demon brats cough cough. The owner of the next stand treated the pair no better then the first, or the third and fourth for that matter.  
>Even after seeing this treatment of her best friend a thousand times she couldn't help but get mad.<p>

"If this next place refuses us so help me. Lets just say we'll have a new victim for some pranks." Lucky for Hinata the owner of the stand they approached did not here her, not so lucky for her the lady eating dango did, and threw kunai at the two genin.

Anko Mitarashi wasn't particularly fond of children but she had a small soft spot for any girl who had to endure a family pricks-err Hyugas. She even liked Naruto the poor boy who was an outcast reviled in his own village much like her, but no gaki would mess with HER favorite dango stand!

"If this man is wiling to serve a 'Snake Whore' like me then I doubt he'd turn away a pair of brown-nosed kids like you." She took a moment to lick the blood off of the kunai she threw making Hinata gag a little and Naruto jump back in dismay. "Hmm, especially when said children happen to have the best blood I've ever had. ANOTHER ROUND!" At her call a platter of dango was placed in front of the three. She offered the dango to Naruto and Hinata, who warily started eating.

"So you guys are the next generation of genin and I surmise that our young Hyuga is a conspirator to our ominous orange prankster here." She gave Naruto pat on the back and ignored the choking sounds he made. With a grin She continued, "What would your father do if he ever found out?"

"Eep." Hinata turned bright red as she tried to bury herself in her jacket, which Anko seemed to find highly amusing.

"Hehe, kid I'm not gonna tattle on you. In fact, I would like your help some time on some sweet revenge, but maybe when you are older. After all it's what your first day on the job?"

Naruto, who had finally realized that shadow clones could perform the heimlich maneuver, had joined the conversation again. "We are gonna be the best squad this village has ever seen, without a third member! We're prepared for anything!"

"A two-man squad?"_ 'Could they be...Kurenai didn't tell me which kids she had. This will be of the devil.'_ "Kurenai, why didn't you tell me you had such an interesting pair of gaki's to train?"

Kurenai easily ignored her puppy eyes genjutsu. "Naruto, Hinata, you have a training exercise tomorrow morning to prepare for." but before she explain further she was cut off.

"Ehh! We don't need more training, we should be starting missions right away! Who else will save princesses and stop criminals?"

"N-naruto, training is very important. What kind of training is it Kurenai-sensei?"  
>"I was about to get to the Hinata. The Hokage wants to <em>confirm<em> my evaluation of you two. He has asked Kakashi, an elite jonin and sensei of team 7, to administer his bell test." She exchanged a knowing look with Anko and before Naruto could even ask the test was being explained.

Anko let out a sigh, "The bell test is meant to divide a three-man squad and see if their teamwork withstands. Since you are established genin and in a pair that won't work. Your goal is to obtain a bell each from a pair he has, do that and you pass."

Naruto leapt for joy. "We could get that bell easy."

"Don't be so sure Naruto. If he went all out I doubt I could get a bell safely alone." Her eyes shone with concern, "but you aren't alone, you have Hinata and Kakashi is trying to test you two for ability and potential, not crush you. Besides we have a few advantages."

"Like what sensei"

"Easy Hinata, we have the kids who painted the Hokage mountain in broad daylight and-" at this Anko spluttered on her dango, "Thwat wash dem?"

"And the knowledge that Kakashi shows up several hours late, in fact I think his tardiness earns him a prank or two."

Naruto could barely contain himself. They had more then a few projects in the works and what better purpose then passing a test to further there ninja careers?

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everybody, sorry for being mia so long. Up next is going to be the bell test, because its fun and I felt like it. I might even get to the start of the wave mission, maybe. If you have any questions or comments feel free to review or message me or do BOTH (I don't bite I swear)! I hope you stick with me and enjoy the story.<p>

Sincerely RogueHealer.


End file.
